Integrated circuit chips, such as power semiconductor chips, may be integrated into an electronic package, e.g. a through-hole-package (THP) or a surface-mounted-device (SMD). Discrete through-hole-packages, such as TO (Transistor Outline) packages, e.g., TO218, TO220, TO247, TO251, can be used for discrete integrated circuit chips.
Various discrete integrated circuit chips may be used to form various circuitry, such as a cascode circuit or a half bridge circuit. A plurality of integrated circuit chips may be arranged to form a cascode-like circuit arrangement. The cascode-like circuit arrangement is usually implemented by means of discrete chip mounting and/or multi-chip mounting in respective applications (e.g. AC/DC converter and/or DC/DC converter). For this purpose, a high number of designs may be considered, which may, however, not be optimized for the task of modular design and short power path with respect to cost-performance